


If You're Asking, I'm Dancing

by fallovermelikestars



Series: I Love It When You Prompt Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU fic meme, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallovermelikestars/pseuds/fallovermelikestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except, a wedding means a party and Sirius? Well, he’s always loved a good knees up, and he does like Frank, and he reckoned Alice would look cute in her (meringue) dress. Plus, it’s always (always) fun to give James some shit about when he’s going to pop the question to Lily and watch her look daggers at him.<br/>If looks were an Avada Kedavra curse then Sirius would have died months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Asking, I'm Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet originally to fill a Tumblr prompt for the AU fic meme.

Sirius had contemplated, briefly, just not turning up at all.

'Sorry and all that, FL, but I'm really busy that night sticking needles in my fucking eyes.'

He’d even considered actually leaving the country, or making himself vomit slugs or actually just turning into Padfoot and not turning back. He’d gone so far as wondering about inviting himself over for dinner with Bellatrix. Anything, he thought, would be preferable to being single at what seemed to have been christened ‘the wedding of the year.’

Except, a wedding means a party and Sirius? Well, he’s always loved a good knees up, and he does like Frank, and he reckoned Alice would look cute in her (meringue) dress. Plus, it’s always (always) fun to give James some shit about when he’s going to pop the question to Lily and watch her look daggers at him.   
If looks were an Avada Kedavra curse then Sirius would have died months ago.

Above all though, Sirius Black prides himself on being A Good Mate.

So even though he has nobody to fill that (not lonely, don’t say fucking lonely) plus one spot, not since his last ‘relationship’ had turned sour four months ago (not that he’s counting) and even though he’s not even sure he believes in marriage, really, he’s here.

And he wishes he wasn’t.

Alice looks cute in her dress and that would be fine except she looks so cute that Frank is bursting into tears every time he looks at her and Sirius wants to die from the second hand embarrassment.   
And James is slobbering over Lily on the dance floor.   
And there are just couples. Everywhere.   
He deposited his (suitably expensive) gift on the table at the back what feels like hours ago and is slowly working his way through the free wine that’s been left on the tables. Drinking himself to oblivion feels like the only sure fire way of surviving what is less of a wedding and more of a love-in. Although perhaps they’re one and the same really. Either way it’s not the most fun he’s ever had.

He’s just cursing over yet another empty bottle and wondering if it’s too early to get started on firewhiskey when there’s the sound of a chair scraping across the polished floor beside him and a low, slightly gruff voice says, with more amusement than Sirius thinks is really fair, ‘I sincerely doubt the answers you’re looking for lie in the bottom of there.’

'No harm in looking though.' Sirius says giving the bottle another shake for good measure before looking over at his new table companion.

Things suddenly seem a whole lot brighter.

The man’s hardly textbook good looking. He’s more…curiously attractive. His hair makes him look like he’s been dragged through a hedge backwards and he has an interesting scar on his cheekbone that Sirius inexplicably wants to trace with the pads of his fingers. Or his tongue. His eyes, whilst deep and full of humour are also rimmed with red and slightly bloodshot. He looks like he just did ten rounds in the ring with something bigger than him and infinitely more vicious and his suit is edging towards threadbare, although it will have been expensive, when new.

'I'm Remus' the man says, proffering a hand, which Sirius takes. His hand shake is firm and confident, his fingers cool as they grasp Sirius's 'and you look like you're in the seventh circle of hell.'

'You don't look much better.'

Remus smiles. It changes his whole face, turns him in a heartbeat from curiously attractive to out and out shaggable.

'Its been a…savage few days.'

There’s something there, like he’s making a joke and Sirius is missing the punchline. He doesn’t get it but he wants to. Remus chuckles lowly to himself, his hand reaching out, a soft touch of fingers to the back of Sirius’s hand.

'Care to dance?'

'You don't even know my name.' Sirius points out, tipping his chair back onto two legs with a grin.

Remus raises a pointed eyebrow and Sirius shrugs a shoulder and pushes himself to a stand.

'It's Sirius. And if you're asking, I'm dancing.'

He always did like weddings.


End file.
